The Strings of Fate
by RoxyPop
Summary: Re-write from my old account, DollHouseBammx. (Summary Inside)
1. The Beginning

_**.:The Strings of Fate:.**_

By: RoxyPop

Kagome: First of all, This is a re-write of the story. (The same author, just a new account.) However, If you'd like, the old account name is DollHouseBammx

Inuyasha: Second, Some things have been changed & and OOC characters will be added.

Kikyo: & lastly,RoxyPop does NOT own Inuyasha at all, ONLY the story& OOC characters.

RP: I think we covered everything, Now onto to the story please…

* * *

**[Summary]**

_In this story, Naraku has been defeated, Sango and Miroku are a couple, Shippo is a teenager, and Kagome is married to Inuyasha and lives with him in the feudal era._

_10 years pass and Kagome grows homesick. Inuyasha and Kagome decide to make a visit to present times. Everything has changed. What was once Kagome's happy childhood home, is now filled with sadness and loneliness. Things will only get better once the "strings of fate are untangled." Inuyasha and Kagome go on a journey to fix the present and encounter several obstacles along the way, like a mysterious woman who looks exactly like Kikyo…_

**READ TO FIND OUT!**

* * *

Chapter 1- The Strings of Fate

Kagome was washing her clothes down the river. 'I wonder what my family's been up to...'

At that moment Inuyasha walks up right beside her. "Hey, you almost done?"

"Just about." Kagome says finishing up. "Hey, Inuyasha I was thinking..."

"What about?" He says curious.

"Well, it's been 10 years and I...haven't seen my family." Kagome says the last part quietly. Inuyasha nods and says, "What if they're not there anymore?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. But, I have to find out." Inuyasha agrees and they walk back up to the village.

Kaede greets them as they walk pass them. "Hello Inuyasha, Kagome."

"Hey, Kaede." Kagome smiles. Kaede walks into her hut and they follow after her. "I just finished making dinner. Are you guys hungry?"

"Old woman, pack that up for us. We won't be eating." Inuyasha repsonds. "Inuyasha! What he means is Kaede, is that we won't be staying for dinner."

"Oh, are you going somewhere?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I'm going home." She says.

"Home?" Kaede says confused. Kagome nods. "To present times. I haven't seen my family in a long time."

"Kagome, please forgive me, but it's been 10 years. How can you be sure they'll still be there?" Kaede asks her.

"I don't know." She says confidently. I can only hope...

"Alright." Kaede wraps up the dinner and hands it to Kagome, who puts it in her backpack. She hugs Kaede.

Inuyasha is reluctant but then hugs Kaede, "Take care, old woman."

They walk out the hut and Inuyasha turns to Kagome. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." She nods and takes his hand. They walk through the forest hand-in-hand towards the well.

* * *

Kikyo...Kikyo...Kikyo

"Who is calling me?"

"Me." A woman with pale skin, hazel eyes, and long dark brown hair replies to her.

"Who are you?" Kikyo responds. "An angel of some sort?"

"You could say that." She says. "I am here to give you a reward."

"Reward? How could I possibly get a reward? I'm dead." Kikyo tells her.

"I can change that."

"H-how?"

"You have defeated Naraku, rid the world of the darkest evil, and for that I will grant you a wish as a reward."

"I couldn't have defeated him without..." She starts to say.

"I know. You were able to forget about the terrible events of your past and were able to reconcile and help others."

"..."

"What is your wish?"

She thinks about it for a second. "I-i want to be alive again."

"I shall grant your wish. But, there is a catch." The angel tells her.

"Catch? What kind of catch?"

"You will re-live. Flesh and bones. With feelings and emotions. But, you will have no memory of all past events. You will get them back, when the strings of fate are no longer untangled."

"..."

"Do you accept this?" The angel asks.

"Yes." _'As long as I get to see you again'_

* * *

'"What the-?" Kagome tries to take of the big piece of wood that covered the opening of the well. "Stand back!"

Inuyasha takes out Tetsaiga and breaks through the wood. They climb out the well. The shrine looks torn down. "What happened here?"

They walk out and the house is almost the same. It looked abandoned. Kagome confused, rings the doorbell of her once humble home, which now looks like a dump.

"Hello? Is there anyone home?" Kagome calls out. No one anwers.

Kagome took Inuyasha's hand proceeded to walk away when the door creaks open. "Who's there?"

Kagome turns around and sees an old woman with graying hair wearing worn-out torn clothing. "M-mom?"

"Kagome, is that really you?" The old woman eyes shone bright. They hug and Kagome pulls away with a confused look.

"What happened to you? What happened to the house?" Kagome and Inuyasha walk inside. It looked dead, empty, and filled with darkness. "Where's Sota and grandpa?"

"Oh, Kagome." Her mother's eyes filled with sadness. "While, you were gone an old witch came and cursed us all."

"Cursed? Witch?" Kagome said with confusion. She hugged her mother and listened closely.

"Yes." Her mother nodded. "All of Japan is in ruins. Sota has disappeared, and your grandfather, he's…well, he's dead."

"Dead?" Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "How did this happen? And when did this happen?"

"She just came by whispered something, something about revenge." Her mother replied. "Next thing I know all of Japan was filled with darkness. Your grandfather tried to protect us all, but nothing worked and he lost his life." She looked down on the floor.

"Kagome, we need to go back and talk to Kaede." Inuyasha instructed. "The old woman is filled with a lot of boring stories, one of them should be of use to us."

"Yes. Yes, we will." Kagome nodded. "But, for now let's tidy up!" Kagome clapped her hands and started cleaning her house. Once, she was finished cleaning, she started making dinner as if nothing could go wrong.

When, dinner was over Kagome and Inuyasha walked up to Kagome's old room. They laid in her bed, Inuyasha stroked Kagome's hair, while she lay there deep in thought. "Tomorrow. Tomorrow we return to the Feudal Era and ask Kaede if she knows anything about this witch." Kagome nuzzled her head onto Inuyasha's chest and closed her eyes.

_Mom…Sota….Grandpa….I promise I will bring light back to Tokyo…._

**TBC**

* * *

How'd you guys like the re-write of "The Strings of Fate"?

Kikyo will be introduced more onto the story (I just gave you guys a little preview).

Kagome: Please R&R ! ^_^

Inuyasha: Don't let the door hit you on the way out !

Kagome: Inuyasha! Sit Boy!

Inuyasha: *falls down* -mumbles- Bitch…

Kagome: What did you say? –Fighting in the background-

RoxyPop: Ummm, Don't mind them. R&R thankiess !


	2. The Journey Begins

**.:The Strings of Fate:.**

**By: RoxyPop**

**Kagome: Are you guys excited for chapter 2?**

**Inuyasha: Get on with it!**

**Kagome: Sit Boy!**

**RP: Nevermind them. I hope you like this chapter of "The Strings of Fate".**

* * *

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG !

Kagome's Winnie the Pooh alarm clock rang. She groaned and turned it off. She looked over to see it was 8:00Am. "Inuyasha…" She whispered, while trying to shake him. He rolled over the bed and mumbled, "Kikyo…"

Kagome's eyes saddened. _Kikyo…He's still thinking of her. It's been 10 YEARS ! _

She felt frustrated and yelled out, "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha fell onto the floor and made a huge thud. He got up and rubbed the back of his head, "OW! What the hell was that for?"

Kagome turned away from him and crossed her arms around herself. "Do you still think of Kikyo?"

He walked over to her and sat behind her. "Why would you ask that?"

She turned back to him. "I heard you. You mumbled her name in your sleep."

"Oh, that's….that doesn't mean anything." He smiled. "Kagome, I love you and I always will. Kikyo…she's just a fond memory from a long,long,long time ago."

She smiled and leaned over to kiss him. They kissed passionately for about 5 minutes and pulled away for a breather. "Okay, Inuyasha…"

"Yes, my love?" He looked at her lovingly.

"It's been ten years." She looked intensly at his eyes with all seriousness. "Why haven't we formed a family?"

"Oh….uh…" Inuyasha didn't know what to say. The truth is Inuyasha didn't want to form a family with Kagome because he made a promise to Kikyo long ago. He still felt attached to Kikyo, but he thought that if he had married Kagome, he would get over her. He was dead wrong. He often thought of Kikyo , but he never brung himself to tell Kagome. He did anything he could to avoid this conversation, but now he doesn't know how to respond. "Kagome, I….It's just not the time yet."

"How's it not the time?" Kagome smiled. "Come on, let's do it." She slipped out of her clothes and was slowly undressing herself until she was completely naked. She sat on the bed and gave Inuyasha a seductive look. "Come on, baby."

"NO!" He screamed and then fixed himself up again. "I mean, no, not right now, we need to go see Kaede, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." She said in a disappointed tone. She picked up her clothes from the floor and got dressed.

They both went downstairs hand in hand. Kagome's mother was finshing up making breakfast. "Hey, you two."

"What's for breakfast?" Inuyasha was sniffing around. "I'm starving!"

"Steamed rice and Miso soup." Her mom passed out bowls of food to Kagome and Inuyasha. They all sat down on the table and ate.

"So…Any grandchildren?" Kagome's mother said to break the silence. Inuyasha almost spits out his food.

"Uh…No not yet." Inuyasha said feeling awkward. He quickly slurped all of his food down and waited by the door. "Let's go Kagome!"

Kagome finished her breakfast and walked over to the door and turned to her mother. "Bye mom! We'll be back, ok?"

Her mother nodded and they both walked out the door.

* * *

They walked to the small temple next to Kagome's home and jumped into the well. "Home sweet home!" Kagome chirped.

They made their way into the village and into Kaede's hut. "Old woman, we're back!"

Kaede smiled at the sight of them. "What brings you back so soon?"

They all sat down. "Well, everything is torn down, and filled with darkness."

"Filled with darkness?" Kaede asked in shock.

"Yes. My mother talked about an old witch cursing them, do you know anything about that?" Kagome looked at Kaede.

Kaede put a finger to her face and thought about it for a moment. "I suppose I do. I've heard some stories…"

"Out with it old woman! We don't have all day!" Inuyasha said and crossed his arms.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome says getting annoyed.

"Well, there was a woman named Naahime and she had exceptional powers. But, the villagers hated her because of her powers, said she was of the devil. She was tortured and exiled out her home town. Her family was killed as well, to ensure no more witches would exist. One day she fell in love with a man, he was so evil. But, she was so naïve and believed in everything he said. He made her think he loved her, but the whole time he was using her for her powers. He tried killing her once he had no use for her and she lost the child they were expecting. She became enraged and started killing people and destroying cities. She vowed revenge. She used her powers for pure evil and after a while was never seen again. I have also heard stories that her spirit roams the land seeking revenge on everyone who crosses her path. I think somehow she made it to the other side of the well and took revenge on your present times, Kagome."

"So, what do we do?" Kagome asked. "How do we reverse all this? How do we defeat her?"

"I'm afraid I can't help you there." Kaede spoke. "But, I know someone who will. She is the guardian of these times. Go north of here and follow the path of stars in the sky, they will guide you to her temple. And then and only then will you have the anwers to what you seek."

Kagome and Inuyasha nodded and both got up. "Thanks, old woman! Let's go Kagome!" They walked out of the hut and started their journey.

* * *

**TBC**

**Kagome: R&R Please and we hoped you enjoyed this chapter of "The Strings of Fate" ! **

**Inuyasha: Yeah,yeah, until next time. **

**RP: YO! Tune in for my other stories: Pretty Little Rosewood& Kiss the Bride. **

**Inuyasha: What's that about?**

**RP: Pretty Little Rosewood is a spin off of PLL(Pretty Little Liars) & Kiss the Bride is based on the 2007 film about two gay dudes, and of course my two main couples in the story are Sasuke and Naruto :D But, I'm giving it a different ending from the movie. **

**Kagome: If, you'd like to see a couple added here or a character, leave KP a message :) Byee ! **

**KP: And P.s. I might just introduce Kikyo into the story next chapter. **


	3. Kikyo?

**Kagome****: We're back bitchesss ! **

**Inuyasha: We hope you like this chapter . **

**RP: Nice guys. ****–****Sarcastic- Anyways, I DO NOT own Inuyasha! Only the plot& maybe some OOC characters :3 and P.s. Kikyo might be in this!**

**Inuyasha: Kikyo! Where? **

**Kagome: SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!**

**INuyasha: -pummeled to the ground-**

**RP: Onward to the story please !**

* * *

The Strings of Fate

Chapter 3: Kikyo..?

It had been more than two hours they had been walking under the stars. "I'm starting to believe that old woman is going nuts! We've been walking for two hours, I'm hungry, tired, and I don't see that stupid star anywhere!"

"It's so romantic out here." Kagome said with a smile on her face. "Don't you just love it, Inuyasha?" Kagome looked over at him with a peaceful look on her face.

Truthfully, Inuyasha once loved being under the stars. 50 years ago…with Kikyo. IT was the night before they were both tricked by the devious Naraku. Before, he was pinned to a tree and Kikyo had lost her life. He looked down sadily as he knew he would never see her again. "Yeah,..it sure is beautiful."

Kagome sensed sadness from Inuyasha and worry spread on her face. "Huh? Inuyasha, are you alright?"

He looked up at Kagome and shook his head. "…Yes! I'm fine, but we should be getting indoors soon or atleast camp out. It's too dark out to keep on walking."

"You're right." Kagome agreed. They found out a nice place in the woods to camp out. Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha's chest and fell asleep quickly, Inuyasha, on the other hand had a lot of things on his mind. _Kikyo__…__I wish Naraku would have never existed then none of this would've happened__…_

He looked over the sleeping Kagome that had a smile on her face. _Kagome__…__this isn't fair to you__…__you gave up everything to come back here and be with me__…__you loved me inconditionally. I love you Kagome, I do__…__but, Kikyo__…__I can't get you out of my mind__…__Even though I know you're gone forever__…_

And with those thoughts he fell asleep.

The next morning…

"Oh,,Inuyashaaaaa…." Kagome said in a sweet sing songy voice. "Rise and shine."

His ears twitched and he opened his eyes. "What time is it?" He stretched out his arms and yawned.

Kagome smiled. "Time to keep moving."

He groaned as his stomach grumbled. "I'm starving! There better be a nearby town!"

In about an hour they had reached, Kazuki Village.

"Finally! I can get something to eat!" Inuyasha walked over the food market while Kagome started asking the fellow villagers questions. "Hi, Can I ask you a question?"

The old man smiled. "Sure, young lady, how can I help you?"

"Well, My partner and I…" She looked over at Inuyasha devouring all of the food. "We're uhh…looking for some "guardian" that can help us with Naahime."

The old man gasped with a tarrying look on his face. He stepped back. "The old witch Naahime is back?"

"You've heard of her?" Kagome asked surprised. The old man shook his head as in agreeance. "yes. I've heard terrible stories. He reeked terrible things on my village years ago. But, I think I know what you seek. You seek the temple of Hikari? Correct?"

Kagome shook her head as to say yes. The old man continued, "Well, it's not far from here. IT is 5 miles from here. You will find all the answers you seek. Good luck on your travels !"

* * *

Meanwhile with Inuyasha…

Inuyasha happily devours all of the food he finds in the market. "Ahh. This hits the spot."

A group of girls walk by laughing at his Actions. One of them spoke. "How does a woman support these horrendous actions of a man? I pity the woman who has to deal with you." They laughed.

Inuyasha scowls. "Look, you. Do you know who I am?"

"No, I suppose I don't. Am I supposed to?" The girl asked sarcastilly.

"I am the great Inuyasha! I defeated Naraku!" HE boasted proudly, but the girl didn't even flinch.

"Never heard of him." She quickly responded. "Look, I-" She was cut off. A demon appeared and grabbed the girl. "Aaaaahh!"

Kagome ran up to Inuyasha's side. "Inuyasha, go help the poorgirl."

"No! She insulted me!" Inuyasha turned his back and crossed his arms. Kagome grew infuriated. "SIT!"

THUMP.

Inuyasha got back up and took out the tetsaiga. "Ok. You're dead!"

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha lashed out his greatest attack with the tetsaiga but no use, the demon dodged the attack. He threw the girl on the ground and bellowed a laugh. "You cannot defeat me, Half breed!"

This infuriated Inuyasha and he proceeded to use Windscar and the demon kept on dodging the attacks. The demon grew tired of Inuyasha throwing attacks and unleashed an attack of his own and slashed Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha falls on the ground, his left arm in pain and gushing blood out. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out.

Kagome looked around desperately. _No bows__…__no arrows. How am I supposed to help Inuyasha?_

The demon proceeded to attack Inuyasha again, while Inuyasha was mortally wounded and was getting up despite the pain and blood. "Wind S-" Inuyasha was cut off when a single arrow as the thrown in the air and pierced the Demon's heart. The demon fell and quickly became ashes. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out again.

Before Kagome could reach Inuyasha, a big dusty wind blew out. And he was gone.

* * *

"Where? Where am I?" Inuyasha opened his eyes.

"After, the demon had died, you shortly passed out." The mysterious woman responded. "Here drink this. It's a herbal remedy. It'll help quicken your recovery."

"Who are you?" Inuyasha questioned. The woman was dressed in a priestess' attire. The room was rather dark. She lit and candle and Inuyasha became speechless, as he was in rather, shock. "K-kikyo?"

"I think you have me greatly confused." She said."Who sent you here?"

"You don't remember me?" He said with sadness filling his eyes.

"Look, I only rescued you because of my duty." The woman said, "I don't know who you are, but I sense you are no threat."

He smiled as this woman resembled his Kikyo. Yes, _his_ Kikyo. He still felt she belonged to him even if he is married to Kagome…"Kagome! Where is Kagome?"

"Are you referring to the one with strange clothing?" Kikyo answered.

"Yes. Where is she?" He asked. It had been a while but he now registered Kagome's existence.

She sighed. "You are weak. Love is for the weak, I shall not succumb to that feeling ever."

"How can you say that? We LOVED each other." He grabbed her hand. And for an instance she felt a warm, fuzzy feeling inside of her. She left go of his hands. "Go. Go to her. She is down by the village. Just walk down this path."

He got up and before he walked out, the woman called out to him. "Wait! What is your name?"

He looked at her. "Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha, I am Tsukiko." She said. "I do not recall any of these memories you speak of, but mark my words, If I find out you are plotting against me, I will not hesitate to kill you."

He didn't say a word and left to find Kagome.

* * *

KIKXSESSHY: **Thank you& I hope you like this chapter :) R&R :)**

T.A.S: **Thank you! Hope you like this chapter. Keep on reviewing :)**

**Kikyo is finally in the story! I Had to put in a fight scene so I could fit Kikyo in. Don't worry she will be coming into more and more chapters. Do you guys think I should add in Sango, Miroku, and Shippo? & What about the idea of Killing off Kagome ?**

**Kagome: Hey! **

**Inuyasha: You are kind of useless****…**

**Kagome: SIT!**

**Kikyo: Good Evening everyone. **

**Inuyasha: Kikyo****…**

**Kagome: Great, She's back. ****–****Pissed off-**

**RP: While, they batte out their differences R&R !**

**** Tsukiko is Kikyo, I just figured since she forgot her memories, her name should be different as well. **


	4. The Gang's Back Together Again

**A:/N: Well. Before I start this next chapter, I just want to state that I know there aren't many InuKik fans. And I DO respect the InuKag fans, although, I'm NOT a really big fan of Kagome. Personally, I think Kikyo should have been revived and ended up with Inuyasha instead of Kagome. I respect the owner's choice of having Kagome marry Inuyasha and whatnot. But, I WON'T tolerate anyone bashing Kikyo or the pairing of InuKik. (I haven't had any negative reviews yet, but I'm just letting you all know just in case.) Right now the story is InuKag, but WILL be InuKik. And I thought about killing Kagome off, and I'm still not sure of it because I am not a fan of character bashing. (The only exception is if I REALLY don't like the character.) Again, THIS IS INUKIK! (Don't like it? GET OUT& STAY OUT.)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha! (Only this story's plot)**

* * *

Chapter4: The Gang's Back Together Again

Inuyasha made his way back into the village after walking out of "Kikyo's" hut. He looked back and let his mind wander. _Kikyo…is it really you? No, It can't be. You're dead…_

_*[Flashback]_

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could, running through the woods with his lungs burning. _Kikyo…Kikyo…Where are you? _

He found Kikyo down by the river fatally wounded. His eyes watered and he picked up Kikyo in his arms. Tears ran down his face as he said, "Kikyo, since the day I was born you were the first person I have ever loved."

Kikyo smiled and caressed his face, "Inuyasha, you're crying, I've never seen you cry."

They both leaned in and gave each other a final kiss that felt like it lasted forever. A few seconds later, Kikyo's head rolled back and she finally died. Her body became a light that went up in the sky and surrounded Inuyasha and his friends.

Kagome spoke up, "It's so warm." She then ran up to a sad, depressed Inuyasha. "I wanted to protect her forever." He said without looking at her.

_[End Flashback]_

_And then, my life with Kagome started. She gave up her whole life for me. Became a priestess and lived in another time different than her own. Abandoned her own family for ten years and then went back just to find out they're either missing, or dead. She has been an amazing, loving, caring, protective wife and my bestfriend. But, look at me, I'm still thinking of of Kikyo. How could I do this to her? _

"Inuyasha!" A happy Kagome ran up to him and hugged him. "Inuyasha, where have you been?"

"Uhh…I don't know." He scratched the back of his head. "Are you okay?"

"This huge wind blew out and next thing I know you're gone." She said. "Well, aslong as you're okay, then I'm not worried. We still have a little bit longer."

"Ughhh!" Inuyasha groaned. "Where are we headed now?"

"Just a bit further." She chirped. "About…5 miles north. Think you can handle it?"

"Feh."

They both headed out on their journey.

-At Hikari's Temple-

"Finally!" Inuyasha said. "We've made it-Huh?" He stopped talking as he seen three figures standing in front of the entrance.

"Sango! Miroku! Shippo!" Kagome ran up to them, happy and excited. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Lady Kaede informed us you were traveling here due to some problem and we've arrived to assist you all." Miroku responded.

"What about your children?" Kagome asked.** [A/N: Miroku and Sango have children. Remember ten years have passed and as for Shippo, he has grown much older.]**

"Lady Kaede and Kohhaku are taking care of them." Sango said and hugged Kagome. "So, how was your trip back home?"

Kagome looked down at the ground as sadness filled her eyes. "Kagome? Are you all right?" Sango asked.

"Uhh…yes! Well, no…" She said looking back up at Sango. "My hometown is destroyed. Somehow this witch called Naahime, crossed over to present times and now darkness has taken over. All of the people I have come to know and grow up with have either disappeared or are dead. My mom somehow managed the attack, but my brother is missing and my grandfather is dead."

"Don't worry Kagome, we will help you." Shippo said. Kagome smiled at him. "Thank you guys, so much."

"Do not thank us." Miroku spoke up. "It is our duty as your friends to help when one is in need."

"So the gang's back together again!" Kagome smiled. She looked over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, you haven't said a thing. Stop being so rude and and greet your friends!"

"Feh!"

"SIT!"

THUMP.

Inuyasha fell deep into a hole, head first. **[A/N: Don't you hate it when she does that? Poor Inuyasha.]**

"Let's go into the temple and find out what we need to do and get out of here." Inuyasha stated.

They walked up to the temple and found it was surrounded by a protective barrier. None of them could get inside, but Kagome. "Go ahead, Kagome. Go inside, we'll be right outside."

"Scream and we'll bust right in." Inuyasha said. "But, be careful."

She nodded. "Right." She walked inside the temple. _Must be a priestesses only thing._

The temple was huge and filled with shrines and beautiful collectibles.** [A/N: Meaning like jewelry, money, etc.]** In the middle was a huge statue of what looked like the priestess Hikari. She was holding what looked like a flower, Kagome amazed by the structure of the statue touched it and the temple started to shake. She fell back. _Woah! _

"_Who has called me?" A voice responded. _

"_Umm..Kagome Higurashi." She stood up and brushed off herself of._

"_Kagome." The voice said. It was soft, and angelic. She appeared in front of Kagome. Kagome was taken aback. "Do not be afraid. I mean no harm." _**[A/N: This is what she looked like: a href=" /images/anime%20priestess" target="_blank"img src=" . " border="0" alt="anime priestess photo: Anime Priestess "/a]**

"_What do you seek?"_

"_I was told to come here because of a witch named Naahime, that has destroyed my hometown." _

"_I thought I had rid this world of her. However, she may have come back, she cannot be let to live. Naahime is all powerful and she will destroy anything and anyone that crosses her path. Here take these bow and arrows, and with its power you will be able to stop her. And rid this world once again of her evil." _

**[A/N: The bow and arrows look like this: a href=" /images/anime%20bow" target="_blank"img src=" . " border="0" alt="anime bow photo: Bow and Arrow "/a]**

"_Only a powerful priestess can wield this weapon. Use it wisely."_

"_I have trained so hard in being a priestess! I know I can do this." _

_With that, Hikari had disappeared. _

"_Wait! Don't go just yet." _

"_You will do great things Kagome, even if you're destiny has been altered." The voiced responded. _

"What do you mean, "my destiny has been altered" ?" Kagome shouted. "Hello? Hello…?"

Kagome figured the spirit of the priestess had been gone and walked out the temple.

"So? What happened? Where you hurt?" Inuyasha asked worried.

"I'm fine." Kagome said, and showed them the bow and arrows she had in her hands. "She gave this to me, said that this will help destroy the witch Naahime. And that my destiny has been altered."

"What does she mean "altered"?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know." She shugged. "I just hope I can be with you guys forever. I don't want to lose you guys."

They all hugged. "We'll never lose each other."

Inuyasha excluded himself of the group hug. "Inuyasha, join us!"

"Feh! All the love dovey stuff is girls!" He smirked as he looked away. "Hey, Miroku, did you go to the other side? Can't speak for Shippo, he's too deep in." Inuyasha laughed to himself.

"SIT!"

And on there journey back to the well and present times they went.

* * *

**I made this chapter into some mushy, gushy lovey dovey feelings kind of things. But great news! The gang is all back together. And sadly, Kikyo wasn't in it. But, She will be next chapter **** Hint Hint!: For the FIRST TIME EVER Sango, Miroku, and Shippo go to the otherside. (Present Times) They go up against the the old witch Naahime but it seems all that training is for nothing. They need an all powerful priestess and Kagome's strength alone isn't good enough. And Sesshomaru might make a guest appearance.(YAY ^_^) **

**You can guess what happens next! **

***I used the final kiss scene where Kikyo finally dies in the fourth Inuyasha Movie. ****It may have been altered a little. **

KIKXSESSHY**: She will remember Inuyasha in due time **** After the next chapter, the story takes a big turn. And thank you for the reviews! **

T.A.S.**: Well, I took your advice and now the gang is back together. There will be more action coming up soon. This is more of "Affections" chapter! As, for the Kagome thing I may or may not kill her. Who do you think Kagome should end up with? **

**Keep on reading and reviewing! (And check out my other story: KISS THE BRIDE :* SasuxNaru) **


	5. Kagome: Kidnapped!

**Inuyasha: bwahahahahah !**

**Everybody else: WTF ! o_O**

**Inuyasha: Feh! No one understands humor.**

**RP: First things first, I'd like to introduce you all to Sango, Miroku, & Shippo :D**

**Sango: Hey!**

**Miroku: Hello ladies ;)**

**Shippo: What's up?**

**Inuyasha: Nobody cares about them! Get on with the story -_-**

**RP: Kagome, please.**

**Kagome: SIT!**

**Kikyo: RP does NOT own Inuyasha, only this story's plot. We hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

They all reached the well. "Are you guys ready?"

"Us?" Miroku asked in confusion. "My dear Kagome, do you not remember only you and Inuyasha may travel through the well."

"Good thing, I brought this." Kagome took out the Shikon Jewel, that was hidden underneath her blouse as a necklace. "This should be enough for all of us to travel."

"Are you sure, Kagome?" Sango asked worriedly. "I-We've never traveled and something could go wrong."

"We'll be fine." She smiled reassuringly. "Come on." Kagome took Inuyasha's hand, Sango took Miroku's, and Shippo held onto Kagome. They all jumped at the same time and landed in present times. Everything was exactly like Kagome had left it. Kagome ran inside her house and called for her mother but no response. "Mom? Mom, where are you?"

"Foolish child." A sinister voice responded. "I knew it was too good to be true. There's always some meddling pest who wants to play hero."

Kagome brushed some tears aside, her eyes turned red from anger and she shouted, "Where's my mother?"

A witch's cackle sounded in the air. Out of thin air, appeared Kagome's mother, bloody and lifeless. "There's your mother. Sorry, I couldn't keep her alive. She was becoming…a problem. And then you and your little friends showed up."

"Mom, I'm so sorry." Kagome ran up and hugged her mother's lifeless body. "You bitch! Show yourself!" Kagome stood angrily and awaited to see if the witch would appear. "Very well, then. Let's get this over with."

Naahime showed herself. She had black purplish hair, wore a red kimono with purple and white, pale skin, golden eyes (like a cat's eye),ruby red lips, and held a samurai sword. "For someone who's supposed to be a more than a 1000 years old, she's managed to hold her youth and beauty." Miroku drooled and Sango slapped him.

"As, you see, I am 2,500 years old but I appear to be a mere young maiden." Naaihime replied. "But, It seems I am running low on youth." She grabbed Kagome's face and examined her. ""Your's just might do."

"Get away from me!"Kagome shouted. "No matter how much beauty and youth you have, you will always be ugly."

The witch stepped back surprised and insulted. "How dare you insult my beauty? You will pay for that!"" The Witch took out the samurai sword from the shieth. "Rosary Dance!" She swung her sword and Kagome was enveloped by rings of roses. "And now your youth shall be mine!""

"Get away from her!" Inuyasha lunged forward and swung his tetsaiga. "Wind Scar!"

The witch barely managed to dodge the attack. "I won't have you meddling in my affairs, dog boy!" The witch swung her sword again. "Come on out my pretties!"A bunch of clay dolls appeared and the thus the fight began.

"I'm sure I can get rid of them."Miroku took the cloth off of his hand and started to suck the dolls in. "Wind Tunnel!" But, little did Miroku know, the dolls were infected with poison. Miroku fell back in pain. "Dammit. These dolls are indeed infected with poison. Watch out, Inuyasha!"

Sango looked over at Miroku in pain. ""Miroku! Are you all right?" Miroku tried to smile for his wife so she wouldn't worry so much. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"There's too many of them!"Inuyasha said fighting them all of with his tetsaiga. "Windscar!" Inuyasha manages to kill some of them, but they keep coming back. All hope looks lost.

""Inuyashaaaaaaa!" Kagome cries out in pain. The rings of roses keep on squeezing the life out of her. Kagome then passes out. "No one is a match for me!"The witch laughed.

""Aaarggghhh! Kagomeeee!" Inuyasha threw his windscar at the witch but she kept dodging all of his attacks. "I'm growing tired of all this. I believe I will be taking the girl." The witch swooped in and took a passed out Kagome on the floor. Inuyasha lunged for the witch. "Uh-Uh I wouldn't do that if I were you." The witch shook her index finger implying, 'no.'

Naahime took out a flute and played a melody as she disappeared with Kagome. The dolls with the sound of the music dissolved, leaving an angry Inuyasha, an injured Miroku, a worried Sango, and a heartbroken Shippo. "Kagome!" Shippo cried. "Inuyasha, we have to rescue Kagome!"

Inuyasha nodded and looked over to find the bow and arrows Kagome left behind. He picked them up and looked at his friends with eyes that filled with sadness. "That's the arrow that Hikari left Kagome with, to defeat Naahime."

"What good did it do?"Shippo said crossing his arms. "It's all fake. If, Kagome couldn't use them to defeat that witch, then it's just garbage."

"Hikari did say, only a powerful priestess could use the weapon." Miroku said despite the pain he was in. "Kagome devoted her life into being a priestess. I mean she is Kikyo's reincarnation and all. She should be enough to-" Sango was interrupted by Inuyasha. "Kikyo…" _That's right. The woman I saw back at Kazuki Village…She looked exactly like Kikyo…Maybe… _Inuyasha started to remember the powerful blow she gave the demon, with one single arrow. "Alright, let's go. We need to go back and get Miroku healed. And figure out our next step."

"What about Kagome?"Shippo answered worried for his human mother.

"Kagome, will be alright."Inuyasha hoped. "I don't think she's going to kill her anytime soon. Chances are, she's waiting for us to come rescue Kagome." _Hang in there, Kagome. I will protect you even if it costs me my life. _

Inuyasha and the gang traveled back to the feudal era, distraught at their loss.

* * *

Meanwhile….

"Come minions!" The witch signaled them to follow her. "Throw her in here. She's of no use to me just yet." The witch took a second look at Kagome's face. "Although, She does have a pretty face. It's settled! Put her down!"

The minions put Kagome down in her chamber. The witch took in some of Kagome's youth and looked at herself in the mirror. "Perfect. Lock this chamber up! Now, we wait for her filthy friends to show up." The witch laughed as her minions did what they were told and an unconscious Kagome lay there with a wrinkled face and graying hair.

* * *

**Oh NO! Poor Kagome :/ **

**Hahhahaaha pfft! I had SUCH an urge to kill her off but oh well. Naaihime is a bad ass witch and you haven't seen nothing yet! Wait for more chapters to come. And Kikyo is definitely coming in next chapter and I guarantee you're gonna like it. **

**Kagome: Why am I held captive? **

**Inuyasha: Cuz you're the weak link. Figures, you get yourself in problems and I always save you!**

**Kagome: SIT! **

**Sango: RP please save my husband!**

**RP: Don't worry, Sango my dear. Miroku will continue to live, ….I hope. **

**Miroku&Sango: What?! **

**RP: -laughs- I'm kidding. **

**Shippo: RP is so mean to Kagome ! –pouts-**

**RP: Boo-hoo! I already said LAST chapter I don't like Kagome. I loves me Kikyo ^_^ **

**Kikyo: You called?**

**RP: Kiki! –hugs her excitedly-**

**Kagome: Who called this bitch? **

**Sesshomaru: -Sighs- I can't believe I showed up for this. RP hired me to say, "Thanks for reading, please review, and to read her other story 'Kiss the Bride' SasuNaru." –Turns to RP- Okay, done. Give me my money so I can leave this freak show. **

**RP: Sesshy! Don't be so mean! –Hands him money-**

**Sesshomaru: -leaves-**

KIKXSESSHY**: I do like the idea lol I might just put that in there. And thanks for the excitement :D I hope you liked this one as well. You should write some stories, if you haven't yet. You have amazing ideas !**

****This is story will be 20-25 Chapters long& starting next chapter the chapters will be 2000+ words. (length is good~!) **

**~RoxyPOP **


	6. The Start of Something New Pt 1

Strings of Fate

Chapter 6: The Start of Something New part 1

* * *

"Oh, Miroku." Sango said with tears forming around her eyes. She sat by his side as he laid on the floor groaning in pain. He had a wet cloth on his forehead and his wound tended to. "Here drink this, ye should be much better in wee bit." Kaede handed him the herbal medicine she had made for him.

"Do not worry for me Sango." Miroku coughed and looked back up at her while he caressed her face."Worry about the children. They are much more important." He looked out the space in the hut that let him see the outside. The children were playing with Kohaku, running around and laughing to their hearts content, unaware of the dangers around them.

"You are also important!" She almost shouted as her tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo noticed Inuyasha was sitting in a corner by himself looking distracted. "Earth to Inuyasha!" Inuyasha waved his hand over Inuyasha's face.

_Kikyo…This mysterious woman looks and acts just like you…could it be? One this is for sure, She can help us save Kagome. I have to go find her! _

"Buzz off!" Inuyasha smacked him away. Shippo backed up sniffling. "Waaaaahhh! Why are you always SO mean Inuyasha! I wish Kagome was here, she would sit you 10000 times for sure."

"Grow up." Inuyasha said annoyed. "You're how old? And still crying for momm? At this rate, you'll never get a girlfriend." Inuyasha then got up and started walking out the hut, "I need to do something."

"What about Kagome?" Sango looked over. "We don't even have a plan and you're just gonna walk out?"

Inuyasha turned back to face her. "Look, I need to go somewhere. I can't explain, atleast not right now. You'll find out soon enough. Just know, this is for Kagome." With that said, Inuyasha left in a hurry to Kazuki Village to find the mysterious woman.

* * *

He sped off and found Kiyomi's home. He started to walk up when an arrow nearly pierced his heart. "Halt! Who goes there?"

The woman revelead herself. "Jeez, Woman!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "Are you trying to have me killed?"

The woman eyes shifted from anger to neutral. "Oh, it's just you, _Inuyasha_. What do you seek?"

"Glad you remember me, _Tsukiko__._" He smirked. "Look, I need your help. My friend Kagome has been kidnapped by some old witch that destroyed her family and her home. Kagome was give this bow and arrow." He showed her the bow and arrows. "Kagome's power wasn't strong enough, and only a strong priestess can wield it and destroy the witch."

"Are you suggesting I help you rescue this girl?" Tsukiko almost laughed. "What is she to you?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha stepped back taken by surprise." Tsukiko asked him the same question again, "She's…my wife."

"Judging by the way you said that, you don't love this girl." Tsukiko stated.

Inuyasha eyes turned tender and warm. He got closer to her and Tsukiko's heart skipped a beat. She stepped back out of surprise. "You love someone else, correct?"

"It was a long time ago. 50 years ago, I met and fell in love with a woman named…Kikyo." He looked at her as he softly said her name. "Don't look at me, it's nearly impossible she and I are the same person."

"Yeah, maybe." He said, "_My_ Kikyo was much cuter!"

She felt insulted, "And this is how you ask for my help?"

Inuyasha sighed and grabbed her hands. "I need to save Kagome. I don't love her, you're right. But, I care about her and I don't want anything bad to happen to her. Only a strong priestess can defeat Naahime." Electricity ran through both of them. _I feel as if I have already lived this before...with him. I don't know what it is, But I feel attracted to him and it can't be helped._

She left go of his grasp. "I will assist you, but may I ask you a question?"

"What is it, Tsukiko?"

"Why did you marry this 'Kagome' person?" Tsukiko inquired.

"I…I don't know really." His eyes showed sadness as he spoke to her. "I guess I stayed with her because she reminded me so much of…"

"Aahh, I see." Tsukiko nodded, "You married her solely on that she kept your past lover's memory alive for you. I pity the poor girl, to have married a man that is with her while dreaming of another."

"I care about Kagome!" He shouted. "She is a good person! And I love her, I'm just not in love with her. But I will risk my life for hers! She deserves that and so much more."

Tsukiko nodded. "It shows you care for her deeply, let's hope you fall in love with her and if not, that she finds someone who will." Inuyasha nodded and innocently took her hand in his.

_This feels nice...I don't want let go, even though he has another and he will eventually leave and forget me once we rescue her. I feel like I've lived another lifetime with this man. What if his Kikyo and I are the same person? Could it be possible? ...No, I'm just being ridiculous. Tsukiko_ shook her head and looked over at her hand holding his. _I'll relish this moment all that I can...even if it's just a short while. _

_Kagome would kill me if she seen us holding hands although, I'm kinda not sorry about it. I like being with her, it feels like i've done this before. Talk about dejavu. _Inuyasha thought about the woman who's hand he was holding.

* * *

**heheheh I'm sorry I took so long to upload. I started writing it yesterday :) I've been sooo busy but i'm backk!**

**Inuyasha: Finally! Took you long enough woman!**

**Kagome: Inuyasha come save me!**

**RP: Sorry, Inuyasha can't be bothered right now. He's gonna be VERY preoccupied with Kikyo ;) **

**Kagome: What's that supposed to mean?**

**RP: Shushhh and you'll see!**

**Kikyo: Did I miss anything?**

**RP: Kiki! Nope not a thing yet! Well, you and Inuyasha were off being cute as always holding hands.**

**Inuyasha: -blushing-**

**Kagome: I don't like where this story is headed! How about we make it into a InuKag?**

**RP: STFU or I WILL kill you off! THIS IS INUKIK. Got it?**

**Kagome: -shaking her head up and down- Yes, ma'am.**

**RP: Now, then. Kiki, do the honors?**

**Kikyo: RoxyPop does NOT own INuyasha, just the plot :) R&R please !**

****Tsukiko is Kikyo. I just changed the names cuz I figured if she forgot her memories she would have a different name :P **


	7. The Start of Something New Pt 2

The Strings of Fate

Chapter 7: The Start of Something New Pt 2

As they were making their way back to Kaede's hut, Tsukiko grew weary and tired. "Inuyasha, do you think we can stop and rest for a moment?" Inuyasha looked back at Tsukiko and nodded. They both camped out under a huge Cherry Blossom Tree. Tsukiko looked up at the stars and smiled, "I love to come out at night, it's so peaceful."

Inuyasha smiled back at her, "Yeah, it sure is." He then asked, "So…if you're not my Kikyo, who are you?" Tsukiko sat up and still looked up at the sky, "I'm not sure really." Inuyasha looked at her which caused her to look back at him with a peaceful look on her face, "I would have died if it wasn't for the old woman who had found me in the forest. She had tended to me and let me live in her home. I am eternally grateful to her. I didn't know where I was, or who I was for that matter, so she called me Tsukiko because to her I was an angel that fell from the sky. The old woman taught me everything she knows, and eventually finished my training as priestess. When the old woman passed away I became head priestess of the village."

_So…she doesn't even know who she is…_Inuyasha's eyes filled with sadness. "I yearn to find out who I am, but I don't even know where to start." He hugged her which surprised her, "I will help you get your memories back. I promise, Tsukiko."

She smiled, _I wish I could stay in his embrace forever…_"It's your turn to share. Who are you?" She pulled away from the hug and looked at him intently. He recollected his thoughts and said, "I am Inuyasha. I'm half demon and half…human." Tsukiko lightly giggled. "What's so funny? Huh?" Inuyasha almost barked annoyed.

"You don't like your human half? Do you?" Tsukiko said stopping herself from laughing. "It seems your rather ashamed."

Inuyasha crossed his arms infront of his chest and humphed, "Feh! I'm not ashamed! My father was a dog demon and my mother was human. I have a half-brother named Sesshomaru, I have no idea where he's residing now."Inuyasha started explaining his story, "I was pinned more than 50 years ago at the Tree of Ages by Kikyo. And I was awakened by Kagome. Since, then we have been traveling together along with our friends: Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. We defeated Naraku, who tricked Kikyo and I, making us think we betrayed each other. And after, Naraku was killed, Kagome left to go back home for 3 years and when she came back, we got married."

Tsukiko after listening to Inuyasha responded, "And what happened to Kikyo?"

"She's dead." He muttered. _I would do anything to bring her back. _

"I'm sorry to hear that." Tsukiko noticed the way he spoke about her that she meant alot to him. _I feel almost...jealous. But, she's dead, and he's married to someone else. Why did I agree to help him? Tsukiko, get a hold of yourself, you cannot fall in 'love' with him. __  
_

"Yeah, but it's getting late." He looked at her, "You probably want to sleep and get some rest." She smiled and laid her head on his chest. He looked up at the stars and then at Tsukiko. He then closed his eyes and rested his head against the tree.

_Tsukiko…Tsukiko…Tsukiko…_

'_Who is there?'_

'_Do not be afraid my child, soon your destiny shall be reavealed'_

'_My destiny? Do you know of my lost memories? Tell me! Who are you?'_

'_All in time, when the strings of fate are untangled' _

…_._

"No, wait! Don't go!" yelled Tsukiko in the middle of the night. Inuyasha's ears moved around and he opened his eyes to find a franctic Tsukiko. "Tsukiko, what's going on?"

She calmed down and felt into Inuyasha's arms, "I'm alright. I just keep having these weird dreams."

Inuyasha hugged her and Tsukiko laid her head on his chest and fell asleep once more.

The next morning, they awoke birght and early to get a head start and get there quickly to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha held Tsukiko's hand to reassure her everything will be okay. He was a little worried about her because of last night. He looked over at her and thought, _I wonder what she was dreaming about…Why did it shake her up so much? _

When they neared Kaede's hut, Inuyasha let go of Tsukiko's hand and gulped. Truth was, he was scared of the group's reaction. He didn't need them to think that Kagome was kidnapped and he just went off to find himself some whore and replace Kagome. Although, Tsukiko was no whore, in fact, in his eyes she was a beautiful woman who unfortunately lost her memories.

"Inuyasha, you're back." Miroku smiled at Inuyasha as he entered the hut, and noticed the figure walking in after him. "Oh, I see you brought a guest."

"Yeah, but it's not what you think." Inuyasha responded, "We need a strong priestess to defeat that bitch Naahime and Tsukiko's our best shot."

Miroku glanced over at the woman and noticed a lot of similarities between Inuyasha's Kikyo and the mysterious woman. His mind started to wander if they were the same person. "Inuyasha, I don't think-"

Inuyasha interrupted as if reading Miroku's mind. "It's not her." Miroku nodded and Inuyasha continued, "Tsukiko, this is my good friend, Miroku."

"Hello." She smiled and saw Miroku's wound. "I see you were hurt, but your injuries seem to be coming along nicely. Your hand shall recover in no time."

"Thank you." Miroku responded, "May I ask who are you?"

"I fear I do not know myself." Kikyo's eyes filled with sadness. "I have no memory of anything, I was taken in by a kind older woman, and she trained me to be a priestess."

"Say Miroku…" Inuyasha said changing the topic, "Where's everybody?"

"They went to get some more medicinal herbs and get some dinner." Miroku responded and at that moment, Sango entered the hut. "Took you long enough to get back, Inuyasha!"

She then glanced over and noticed Tsukiko, "So you found a new replacement for Kagome, huh? She gets kidnapped and you're already looking for another whore!" Sango is pissed off at Inuyasha for bringing over this woman. How dare he? He was married…to her best friend! But, she wasn't about to let this woman, whoever she was have him!

"Kohaku, take the children outside." She motioned for them to walk out the hut, "I have a score to settle."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't call me a whore." Tsukiko said offended. "You don't even know me, so I suggest before you start insulting another person, you get your facts straight."

"You don't tell me what to do!" Sango said ready to punch her. "He's married. Didn't he tell you? So hit the road , bitch!"

"SHUT YA TRAP SANGO!" Inuyasha yelled at Sango. "Don't you dare speak to her that way. I invited her to come to help us rescue Kagome. We need a strong priestess to defeat Naahime."

Sango still pissed off eyed the woman up and down and gasped. "That's impossible. How did this bitch manage to come back to life? You just love ruining my bestfriend's love life, huh? Why don't you just go back to hell where you belong?"

"Yeah! We don't need you." Shippo piped up. "Kagome's a strong priestess, so when we rescue her, she'll defeat Naahime."

Tsukiko brushed herself off and got up. "I'm sorry to cause such a mess. Inuyasha, I shall be leaving."

Inuyasha pulled her back, "No one's leaving." He looked to Sango and Shippo, "Stop talking to her like that!"

"She just looks so much like..." Sango trailed off and Inuyasha responded, "She's not her."

Sango calmed down and looked at the woman, "I'm sorry, you just remind me of someone I…we used to know."

"It's fairly alright. My name's Tsukiko." She introduced herself. "Sango." She nodded and Shippo introduced himself, "Shippo."

Kaede walked in and everything in her hands fell onto the floor as she cried, "Sister Kikyo!" Kaede hugged her as she longed for her older sister. "I missed ye so much."

"S-sister?" Tsukiko glanced at the old woman embracing her. "I think you are far too old to be my sister. You have me confused." Kaede looked up at her and let her go. "I-I'm so sorry. Ye remind me of my dear sister Kikyo."

"She seems to have quite an impact on you all." Tsukiko said. Sango rolled her eyes and walked past her. "I'm going to start dinner. "

"Bout time!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I'm starving!"

After a while, Sango served everyone a plate of dinner and sat down next to her husband. Miroku glanced at Tsukiko, "You know I always thought Kagome was Kikyo's reincarnation, but you resemble her as well, is it possible that two reincarnations exist?" Sango elbowed her husband's ribs and he spit out some food. "Never mind."

"You know, how do we know you're a strong priestess?" Sango asked Tsukiko. Tsukiko finished her food and looked at Sango, "Would you like a demonstration?"

Tsukiko grabbed the bow and arrows that belonged to Kagome and started to demonstrate all the types of arrows she could throw. They all were pinned perfectly to the tree. "You're alright, But you're not better than Kagome." Shippo crossed his arms.

Tsukiko then froze as memories flashed in her mind. She saw herself pinning someone to a tree. She couldn't make out who it was and the memory flashed real quick. She felt weak and was about to faint when Inuyasha caught her. "I remembered something."

"What did you remember?" Inuyasha asked as he helped her sit down. "I saw someone or rather myself, pinning another person to a tree." Everyone froze at what Tsukiko said. _How is this possible? _

"Did you see who it was?" Inuyasha asked. "Or remember anything else?" She shook her head, "No. It makes no sense to me."

Tsukiko laid her head on Inuyasha's chest and passed out. "Humph! If you ask me, she's making the whole thing up. She's just trying to get close to Inuyasha. And He's letting her! You two timing idiot! Poor Kagome." Shippo said annoyed at what he was seeing.

Inuyasha ignored Shippo's comment and picked up Tsukiko, and took her inside the hut to rest. "Did you see that guys?"

"I wonder...what if she really is Kikyo?" Sango said ignoring Shippo as well. Miroku nodded, "I thought that too, we must keep our guard up and find out who this girl really is."

* * *

**Almost 2000 words ^_^ **

**I REALLY love this story 3 **

***Kagome and Naahime will be in the next chapter. **

***Tsukiko is Kikyo, I just figured since she has no memory of anything, I'd change her name too. It took me quite a while to figure out her story. **

***Tsukiko (Kikyo) and Inuyasha will grow alot closer. **

***They're gonna travel to the other side (Kagome's world) but, I'm not going to let them get to Kagome too quick in the story.**

***Sango's children and Kohaku are not mentioned as much because they're not very important in this story. **

***Tsukiko means 'moonchild' in Japanese. It goes with her because Kikyo doesn't have any memories so it's like she really fell out the sky. **

**RP: I don't have as much reviews as I would like to, but I'm going to keep writing my story. I'm already starting to write three other InuKik stories in my notebooks so when I finish this story I'll publish them.**

**Kikyo: Please read and review, it is greatly appreciated :) **


	8. Author's Note

**This is NOT a chapter. I just wanted to state somethings before I go forward with the next chapter of my story. I'm so sick and tired of the constant bashing. (I know I previously stated this in an earlier chapter). I don't like Kagome but I respect her. I understand there's a lot of people who rather Kagome. FINE. But, It's stupid and childish to write stories about Kikyo being killed or just to talk crap about her. I'm gonna be real right now. To all you InuKag fans: Kagome isn't THAT great either like you all make her seem. She's ALWAYS on Inuyasha's dick. I get the girl loves him, but COME ON. I can't remember what episode it is, But there's a part where Inuyasha and gang are gathered around a hurt Kikyo while she's resting against a tree and her soul collecters are giving her souls. As Inuyasha and Kikyo speak, Kagome turns away pissed off. And then, later on in the episode,when Kikyo is no longer around, she sits him just because he was talking to Kikyo and being concerned for her. Jealousy, much? Inuyasha throughtout MOST of the series is in love with Kikyo. Yes, he cares about Kagome deeply. I honestly think that because Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation, Inuyasha falls for Kagome later on. And another thing you InuKag fans are OBVIOUSLY NOT aware of, Kikyo is Kagome and Kagome is Kikyo, they share the same soul. So technically, Inuyasha never really stopped loving Kikyo. It's like Inuyasha and Kikyo are reliving their interrupted love through Kagome in a way. STOP bashing Kikyo because you're technically bashing Kagome since they ARE the SAME PERSON! And as for InuKik fans, there are a few,but you all also bash Kagome A LOT. I don't like Kagome at all, but I respect her. Yes, I agree the ending should have been completely different. Inuyasha and Kikyo should've have gone back in time and stopped Naraku there, and then back in present times, they could have had Kagome end up with Inuyasha's reincarnation or something. ( It could be possible. I mean if Kikyo and Inuyasha ended up together and then died after old age, both could have been reincarnated. Right?) I've seen comments about how Kikyo was his first love and Kagome is his true love. Let me clear that up for you: Since, they are basically the same person, Kikyo is both because the soul that lives on in Kagome, is Kikyo's soul made in another body. So sorry to break to you, InuKag fans. That is the actual truth. Kikyo may have not ended up with Inuyasha in the past, but she technically ended up with him in the present through Kagome. So, I'm not 100% happy with the ending, but I am satisfied. (I know this doesn't mean the bashing will stop, but I proved my point.) Inuyasha will always love Kikyo. (Past, Present, and Future; As herself and as Kagome)**


	9. Kikyo's Story

**Sorry for the ranting in the previous 'Chapter' :/ **

**It just irks me when I see INuKag fans bash Kikyo, when obviously they ARE the same person, they share ONE soul. And NO, they are not different, well, in personality they are different, but they technically are the same person. Another fun fact for InuKag lovers: Kagome was born because of Kikyo's lingering feelings for Inuyasha when buried with the Shikon Jewel. So, if Kikyo had NOT died, Kagome probably wouldn't even exist. (The jewel would have been used to make Inuyasha human.) But, who knows? They could also be reincarnated and their reincarnations could be together. Leave Kikyo alone, she never not even once tried getting in between Inuyasha and Kagome. (And the episode where she tried dragging Inuyasha to hell with her, DOESN'T count because Inuyasha and Kagome weren't together nor did they have feelings for each other.) And Kagome on the other hand, she didn't stop Inuyasha from seeing Kikyo, But she took her anger out on him with 'sit' multiple times. Okay I'm done ranting, again. **

**Inuyasha: God, woman. Will ya shut up and start the story?**

**RP: Sorry, I wanted to state some last minute facts.**

**Inuyasha: But, you are right. I will slice anyone open with my tetsaiga who dares go against Kikyo!**

**Kikyo: Thank you for defending me, I am grateful for that.**

**RP: NO prob, you're the best and technically you ended up with Inuyasha anyways.**

**Kagome: What about me?**

**RP: -Shrugs- You're OK I guess. Disclaimers, anyone?**

**Inuyasha: RoxyPop doesn't own Inuyasha, just this story.**

* * *

And our story begins...

Chapter 8- Kikyo's Story

"This 'Kagome' has some extraordinary taste in clothing." Tsukiko said looking at herself in her new clothing. Her hair was let down, she wore a white blouse that stopped above her belly button and had an opening in the front that showed off some cleavage while the sleeves were quite long, a long red skirt that was slit from the side and lastly brown sandals that had laces on them that were tied up between her ankle and knees.

"Indeed she does." Kaede nodded and looked at how Tsukiko looked breathtaking. "She grew tired of the same priestess uniform and took up on thyself to make some changes. Does ye not like it?"

"It is quite alright." Tsukiko said, "May I borrow a mirror to get a better look at myself?"

Kaede smiled and walked towards a box and took out a mirror that was wrapped around a light brown cloth, she took it off and revealed a beautiful mirror with carvings around it. "This belonged to my dearest sister Kikyo. I think ye should have it." She handed Tsukiko the mirror and reached into the box and pulled out a shell with a red ribbon on it. "Go on, take it."

"I…Are you sure?" Tsukiko hesitated taking the gifts Kaede presented to her. "They are not mine to take, I cannot accept these gifts."

"I've kept some of her things all these years, but I have no further use for them." Kaede smiled giving Tsukiko the shell. "Take them or otherwise they will remain collecting dust."

Tsukiko nodded and took the shell from Kaede's hand. She opened the shell and saw it had some red lipstick in it. Tsukiko sat herself down, looked into the mirror as she put on the red lipstick onto her lips. Kaede watched her apply lipstick on her lips and suddenly a memory of Kikyo doing the exact same thing flashed into her mind.

_My dear sister…fate has not been kind with ye. Watching this woman, reminds me of when I was a mere child and saw how beautitful ye looked with make up on. I wonder if fate has decided to mend the wounds of time… _

"What is taking so long?" An impatient Inuyasha burst into the hut. "Where's Tsukiko? Is she alright?"

"Inuyasha." Tsukiko turned around and Inuyasha stood frozen at the beautiful sight before him. His heart beat started beating fast. He, then walked two steps towards her, "Are you alright? You fainted and now you're…"

"I'm what?" Tsukiko smiled teasing him. "Beautiful." He mustered.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Tsukiko nodded, "I had woken up a while ago. Kaede tended to me and gave me a new set of clothing. Kagome has quite a taste, if I may say so. But, Kaede did inform me that you tended to me as well and brought me in here. And for that, I am grateful."

"Why didn't you tell me she woke up old woman?" Inuyasha asked irritated. "I was worried sick!"

"You were _worried sick_ about me, Inuyasha?" Tsukiko raised in eyebrow. His face quickly turned red, "I,uh,…Well, don't get any ideas, ok? I just don't want you dying on me cuz then we'd have no way of saving Kagome!"

"If you say so." Tsukiko said. She took the shell and mirror and put it in her sleeves. Inuyasha noticed the shell, "Hey, where'd you get that?"

She took the shell out of her sleeve. "This?"

"It belonged to my mother." Inuyasha said, "But, I gave it to Kikyo as a gift."

"I conserved a couple of things that belonged to Kikyo." Kaede responded, "I gave them to Tsukiko, since I have no use for them."

"Why didn't you just give them to Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was not quite sure if Kagome would be most interested in those things." Kaede continued, "Even though she hid it very well, she was not the biggest fan of my sister and giving her those things would make complications for ye and Kagome."

He understood, "You're right old woman. Kagome would have a hissy fit and probably just 'sit' me a thousand times."

"Why would she sit on you?" Tsukiko said in confusion. "And wouldn't she just tire of sitting on you all day?"

Inuyasha chuckled, "This old hag put some magical beads around my neck and Kagome uses a special word that pummels me into the ground."

"How rude." Tsukiko said wrinkling her nose, "Why do you continuously put up with this 'Kagome'?"

Before he could answer, the rest of the gang came in. "Wow, you look lovely, my dear Tsukiko." Miroku kissed her hand and Tsukiko blushed while giving a small smile.

"So much for 'keeping an eye on her'" Shippo muttered. Sango pissed off grabbed Miroku and pulled him away. "I will deal with you later." And then turned to Tsukiko, Inuyasha, and Kaede. "We are heading home for the night. Inuyasha, are you coming with us?"

He looked over to Tsukiko and Kaede, "I think I'm going to sleep over here tonight."

"Fine." Sango nodded, "Goodnight, and we shall meet up with you and Tsukiko by the well at dawn." Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and their children exited the hut and went home.

"You better be careful, Inuyasha!" Shippo threatned, "Or I'm telling Kagome!" With that, Shippo exited as well.

"This old woman is getting tired herself." Kaede said, "Make your selves at home and Inuyasha do behave yourself."

Kaede laid down in her bed and fell asleep.

"Why did you decide to stay here?" Tsukiko asked.

"I didn't want to be alone." Inuyash said, "Not anymore."

"You're not alone, I promise." Tsukiko said and their hands touched. She felt that same electricity when she's around him and her heartbeast increased. "Inuyasha…I…I don't know why I agreed to this."

"What do you mean?" He whispered.

"Nothing." She whispered back and got into the bed Kaede prepared for her. "Goodnight, Inuyasha."

"Goodnight." He said as he sat down and fell asleep next to her.

* * *

Naahime looked through her orb, "Let's see…what are Inuyasha and friends doing?" She saw them all sleep and sound. _Hmmm...They're all sleeping? Do they not care of the fate that has befallen on this girl? _She then sees a woman she does not recognize at all sleeping beside Inuyasha. _Who is that woman? And why does she resemble so much this stupid girl? No matter, they can call all the reinforcements they want, they will NOT defeat me. _"Crystal ball, show me the girl." The crystal ball shows an old, wrinkled Kagome.

Kagome finally woke up from passing out. She looked around and saw gray walls, no windows, and bars. "Where am I?"

"_You are in my domain!" The witched laughed, "Welcome to your nightmare!" _

Kagome felt weird, not her usual self. She touched her face and hair. "What did you do to me?"

"_I needed some touching up and your 'pretty face' was the only one around." _

"You stupid bitch!" Kagome yelled back. "Inuyasha will be here soon and he's going to kill you!"

"_It seems your friends are running a little late, soon I will have no choice but to kill you." _

"You're a liar! Inuyasha loves me and he will do anything to save me!"

"_Are you so sure? Fine. I shall give Inuyasha 24 hours to enter this realm, and if he has not done so, I will not hesitate to kill you." _

"Inuyasha doesn't need 24 hours! You'll see!" Kagome screamed but the voice didn't respond. _Inuyasha please come for me…Where are you?_

* * *

"_Kikyo…I will become human. So you can be an ordinary woman and be my…" _

"_Stop, that is all I need to here."_

"_Kikyo, I really am in l-" _

_She reached up and kissed him, and after a few seconds he kissed her back. _

"Huh?" Tsukiko got up. "What's going on?"

"Tsukiko, are you alright?" Inuyasha said rubbing his eyes, worried about her.

"The kiss…it felt so real…." Tsukiko said under her breath.

"What kiss?" Inuyasha asked and Kaede then awoke, "Tsukiko, are you alright?"

"Um…yes…yes, I'm fine." Tsukiko said not sure of anything, "I just had a weird dream and it shook me up."

Inuyasha got closer to her, in an attempt to comfort her, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, thank you." She nodded and then Inuyasha with a little annoyance in his voice, "So who ya thinking of kissing, huh?"

Tsukiko smirked at his remark, "You know Inuyasha, jealousy is kinda cute on you." He turned a bright red, "I am not jealous! I was just asking cuz I heard you talking about a kiss. Whatever, I don't care anyways! I'm going to bed, I need all the rest I can get to rescue Kagome tomorrow."

Inuyasha walked over to a dark corner and sat down holding tetsaiga and closed his eyes.

Tsukiko lightly giggled. "Oh, Inuyasha." She then turned to Kaede, "I'm so sorry to wake you, but now that you are up, may I ask you a question?"

"Go on, child." Kaede said.

"Could you tell me about Kikyo?" Tsukiko asked, "I would love to know more about her story, everyone seems to be very affected by her."

"Ahh, you wish to know about my dear sister." Kaede said, "Very well. Kikyo in my youthful eyes was the most strong and beautiful woman I had ever seen, and not because she was my sister. She was entrusted with the jewel of four souls, as Kikyo was the strongest and most trustworthy priestess as well. Tsubaki, she was so jealous of my sister, she cast a curse on her: She would die if she gave her heart to a man. And as fate would have it, Kikyo and Inuyasha crossed paths. He was after the jewel so he could become a full demon. She always pinned him to the tree but never finished him off."

"Why didn't she kill him?" Tsukiko interrupted and Kaede continued, "She said she couldn't kill him because he was human like her. Inuyasha is half demon and half human. Time after time, Inuyasha and Kikyo became closer and closer. Even in my youthful eyes, I knew the bond between them was much more intimate then they let on. Alas, her life was short lived, as a bandit Kikyo cared for, Onigumo, lusted for her and he let many demons feed on him and he became Naraku. He tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo into thinking they betrayed each other. Inuyasha fell in an eternal slumber for 50 years and Kikyo, had died. "

"That is so sad." Tsukiko said and Kaede kept speaking, "Kagome, who is Kikyo's reincarnation, came to our era when she fell into the Bone Eaters' well. She freed Inuyasha from his slumber. Shortly after, Yurasue, an old witch, revived my sister with bones and soil from her gravesite and once again, Kikyo walked amongst the living. This caused great conflict between Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha, was still in love with my sister, but Kagome found herself falling for him. "

"Did Inuyasha and Kikyo ever meet up?" Tsukiko asked. She was very interested in this story. "Every chance he could, Inuyasha ran off to find Kikyo. This caused great distress for Kagome. The poor thing loved him and she stayed by his side and accepted that his heart would never belong completely to her. After a long time of fighting, they finally defeated Naraku. My sister Kikyo and Inuyasha shared one final kiss and she accended into heaven. 3 years after all of that, Inuyasha agreed to marry Kagome. I guess you can say everyone had their happy ending."

"But, why didn't Inuyasha and Kikyo have their second chance?" Tsukiko was confused, "I mean, she was alive again right?"

"Aye, in a way she was alive, but not completely." Kaede said, "She was made from her bones and graveyard soil, and she had to take souls of dead women to continue walking amongst the living."

"She was undead." Tsukiko understood, "Still, I think she deserved to be with Inuyasha." _I feel connected to her somehow. _

Tsukiko and Kaede continued talking a little more and soon after went to bed. Little did they know, Inuyasha had one ear opened during their conversation. _Kikyo…I still love you even after all these years. Kagome…I care about you so much. And Tsukiko…Wait, what? Why am I thinking about her?_

* * *

**I wanted to make a chapter about Kikyo's story. I know everyone knows it but I wanted to do it. Next Chapter, Inuyasha and gang are heading to present times. Notice, Sango didn't even argue when Inuyasha said he was staying with Kaede and Tsukiko. I'm going to make them become friends. Every chapter slowly but surely I'm going to have Tsukiko (Kikyo) remember something. She will have her memories back before they defeat Naahime. And there will be nice twist to the ending of the story. (The way I thought they should have ended the show.) **

**Kikyo: Remember Read and Review! **

**RP: Also major thanks to my reviewers: KIKXSHESSY, BloodPokemon101, and 4fireking. Thank you all for the support and I thought about killing off Kagome but I'm not going to, just to prove my point to the InuKag fans. And 4fireking, thanks I wish you have a nice day as well. **


	10. On The Road to Tokyo

**I've missed working on this fic (seriously!) I've been super busy all week -_- Cleaning, cooking, taking care of the dogs, washing clothes, etc. Anywho! Before I start today's chapter, I just want to say please read if you already haven't, my newest comedy fic :D It's called 'Anime Shorts'. It's a whole bunch of shorts about different animes. It's just something to laugh about and something for me to entertain myself when I'm bored. Polls are on my profile, to see which is the next anime I'm going to do a funny sketch about ^^ so far NO ONE has voted :/ oh well I can't expect too much on the first day! **

**Inuyasha: Blah, blah,blah. Get on with the story! I'm kind of interested about what's gonna happen between Tsukiko and me.**

**RP: -raises an eyebrow- Really, now? **

**Inuyasha: Hey! I only said **_**kind of.**_

**Kagome: You forgot about me ! Inuyasha, sit!**

**RP: You know that IS quite annoying. I'm restricting you of your sit privileges until further notice.**

**Inuyasha: -sticks out tongue- Hahahahah!**

**Kagome: -puts up a fist- Oh you! **

**Kikyo: RoxyPop does NOT own Inuyasha or characters. Just this fic & OC characters in later chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: On the road to Tokyo

Tsukiko walked out the hut and smiled at the sun rising in the sky. She took a deep breath and took in the smell of nature. Kaede was right beside her and Inuyasha followed closely behind. They were on their way to the well to meet up with everyone else. Tsukiko and Kaede continued on their conversation from the previous night. Inuyasha was listening, but tried his hardest to make it look like he wasn't eavesdropping.

"So, Kaede, I take it this Kikyo was a great woman who suffered an unnecessary fate." She looked back to Inuyasha when he wasn't looking, and then to Kaede, "Why did Kikyo push away Inuyasha's advances when given a second chance to walk amongst the living? She loved him, didn't she?"

Kaede nodded, "Oh, my. My sister loved him dearly with all her heart. But, she knew she was not of this world, and so she gave him up. I know it pained her to let Inuyasha go, but Kikyo was aware that there was someone else in his life. Someone who was alive, that could make him happy. She once told me, 'Once the strings of fate are tangled, they cannot be undone.'"

"Meaning, since she and Inuyasha were separated that they cannot be together anymore." Tsukiko fully understanding everything said, "She knew Kagome loved him, and let her have him because she was the living one. She is Kikyo's reincarnation, but even so Inuyasha does not love her. I can see it in his eyes, that he still loves Kikyo."

Kaede spoke, "Aye. Inuyasha still mourns my sister's death, his heart aches for her touch." Kaede then stopped taking one of Tsukiko hands, making Tsukiko stop as well. Inuyasha, who was walking behind them, stopped to look at them.

"Ye reminds me so of my sister." Kaede smiled, "I know ye and Inuyasha will be great together."

Tsukiko lightly blushed and said, "Inuyasha has Kagome, wish them luck."

Kaede shook her head, "This old woman doesn't need another eye to realize what is going on between the two."

"What about Kikyo? Do you not want them together?" Tsukiko inquired. Kaede nodded, "I think she is very content right now. Do not question anything, in time ye shall know."

Inuyasha done with listening to their conversation walked up to them, "What are you yapping about now, old woman?"

Kaede laughed, "Don't think I didn't know ye was listening to our conversation." Inuyasha huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms over his chest. He walked past them and continued walking towards the well. Kaede and Tsukiko laughed at the annoyed Inuyasha which caused for him to yell, "Hurry up will ya?"

They trailed behind him and shortly arrived to the well where everyone else was waiting for them. Shippo was the first to speak up, "Took you long enough, stupid dog!"

Inuyasha growled and punched him over his head. Shippo had a a big bump on his head and burned Inuyasha with his fox fire. Inuyasha took out Tetsaiga and was about to launch on Shippo, "That's it!"

Sango intervened and stood between the two, "Stop it, you two. This is no time for fighting. We have to rescue Kagome. Or did you forget?"

"That idiot, you're always two timing Kagome." Shippo said, "I'm not a little kid anymore, Inuyasha. Stop bullying me around."

"Yeah, well, stop blaming me for everything that happens to Kagome." Inuyasha starts to yell, "I'm sick of it! Everytime she gets mad and walks off or goes home, I'm the bad guy. Why can't you all just for a second think, maybe she's the one who's wrong for ONCE?"

"I know this is not of my affair, but Inuyasha is right." Tsukiko said calming down Inuyasha, "Kagome has caused enough problems and you all come down too hard on him."

"You're right, it's not your business!" Sango hissed at Tsukiko, and then looked to Shippo, "I know you're defending Kagome, but fighting isn't going to get you anywhere especially with Inuyasha's thick skull." She finally looked at Inuyasha, "And you, yes, Kagome can be wrong at times, but you often deserve it."

Inuyasha scoffed and looked away. There was silence for a few seconds until Miroku spoke, "I think we should head to present times if we want to save Kagome."

They all nodded and Inuyasha gave the shikon jewel to Tsukiko and she put it around her neck. Shippo and Sango were going to protest but Miroku stopped them. Tsukiko looked to Kaede who was behind them, "Are you not coming?"

"I'm afraid these old bones would be no use to you all." Kaede said and Tsukiko hugged her, "Thank you, thank you for your hospitality, for the food and clothing, and for the wonderful stories. Thank you for everything, Kaede."

Inuyasha said, "Alright, let's go! You can kiss and make up later!" Tsukiko, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all held hands and as soon as they jumped Tsukiko said, "Thank you Kaede!"

_No, it is I who should be thanking you, dear sister. _Kaede walked away from the well and started making her way back home.

They all jump out the well and everything is exactly as they had left it. Inuyasha starts yelling, "Where are you, you stupid bitch?"

_Ahh, so you did come to rescue the pathetic girl._

A voice in the air was heard. Sango stepped forward, "What did you do to Kagome?"

_I didn't do a thing….well, maybe just a little. _

Suddenly in thin air they were watching a weary and old Kagome groaning on the ground. Inuyasha growled, "Why don't you show your face, coward?"

Sango backed him up, "I'm through with your mind games, let's have a go at it!"

_I don't have time to waste with you. I have a world to run. But, if you insist on fighting then so be it. _

"Let's go!" Inuyasha drew out tetsaiga.

_Ah,ah, ah. Not so fast. There is a catch: You have to find me first. If, I were you, I'd hurry. Kagome is deteriorating quite fast._

They walk out of the shrine and walk down the steps of Kagome's home. "Where are we supposed to?" Shippo asked, and none of them knew the answer.

Meanwhile, Naahime was watching them through her crystal ball. _Who is that girl with them? I sense great strength within her. I'll see about that. _

She called for her minions, "Bring me my book!" In, a matter of moments she had the book in her hands and started skimming the pages until she found a spell she liked. She waved her hand and candles appeared forming a circle. Inside the circle she wrote a symbol and started chanting.

_In this night and in this hour _

_I call up on Karin Higurashi_

_To be under my power_

_Rise! Rise! Rise!_

_You're soul is now mine! _

She pricked her finger with a small sword and her blood dripped on the symbol. IT started to glow and the ground shook. A dark figure stood and Naahime smirked,"You are under my commands. I want you to kill these group of meddling idiots. Bring me back their hearts!"

Naahime waved her hand and the dark figure disappeared. _Let's see how strong you really are. _

"Inuyasha!" A cheery voice called before him and he turned to see Kagome's mother. Happy and well. "Karin? How can that be? I thought you were dead?"

"I'm alive and well." She smiled. Inuyasha stepped forward to get closer to her, but Tsukiko noticed a mark on her neck. She pulled on his robe, stopping him. "That is not Kagome's mother. A demon has taken her place."

"My, my, aren't you the smart one?" She transformed into a huge red monster. "No matter, I'll kill you all!" She threw beams from her hand which knocked everyone on the ground. Inuyasha was the first to get up and charged with his tetasaiga, "Wind Scar!"

The blast hit her, which knocked her out. In a few seconds, she got up again. "Ow, that hurt. But not as much as this!"

"Watch out Inuyasha!" Tsukiko yelled as the red demon lunged forward and slashed his arms with her long nails. He got up again with his right arm bloody and in pain. Sango threw her huge boomerang at the demon but she waved her hand making the boomerang turn around to knock out Sango.

Kilala watched her owner pass out and grew into a big dog. She ran to the demon and managed to bite her, "Mangy dog! Get off of me!" The demon kept on trying to shake the dog off and finally managed to do so and threw her on the ground.

Miroku caressed the passed out Sango and turned to the demon, "You will not get away with this. Wind Tunnel!" He put his hand out and the black whole blew out a lot of wind pulling the demon. "Unacceptable!" She put both her palms together pushing the wind back onto his hand closing the hole back up. Miroku looked at his hand, confused, his hand no longer had a hole. It was an ordinary hand. She then yelled, "Wind tunnel!" She used his attack on him. The large wind threw him back and she grabbed him by the throat, "Say your prayers, monk!"

With her free hand, her index finger's nail turned long, black, and sharp. She was about to inject poison onto his neck when Inuyasha yelled, "You should be the one saying goodbye!"

He appeared above her and slashed her face, "Blades of blood!"

She angrily threw Miroku aside and turned to Inuyasha, "You'll pay for that!"

Tsukiko grabbed the bow and arrow that Inuyasha handed her. _So, this is the arrow Hikari gave Kagome. Well, Hikari give me your strength! _

Right when she positioned the arrow and was about to throw it at the demon, it started pulsating and a purple aura surrounded it. A light blinded Tsukiko and a voice whispered to her, _"This is your destiny. You have a gift, Tsukiko, even if you don't know who you are. When you are thrown back to reality, say 'Healing Arrow Power!' _

She came back to reality and Inuyasha had shed a lot of blood, and the demon itself was also wounded. Tsukiko closed her eyes and focused all her energy on the arrow, "Healing Arrow power!"

The arrow's aura turned light blue and hit the demon on the mark that was on her neck. The demon yelled and turned back into Kagome's mother. Instantly, Kagome's mothers' body disappeared and her soul came out of her body. Her soul accended into the sky and disappeared.

Inuyasha looked at her, "How did you do that?"

Tsukiko laughed and said, "I don't know myself."

The witch saw everything through her crystal ball. She hit one of her minions out of anger. _Aaahhhh! This cannot be happening. This girl is stronger than I thought. She reminds me of-No it can't be! I will get you next time, girl._

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? **

**Sorry, I didn't put any romance scenes between Tsukiko (Kikyo) and Inuyasha but I hoped you like the fighting scene. Don't worry, next chapter love will start to blossom more between the two! Oh& Kaede already knows Tsukiko is Kikyo ! I figured she would figure it out quickly since Kaede is older and wiser. And the fact, that she knows her sister more than anyone else. & Tsukiko looks like Kikyo but not completely, because then they would know it's hers. I'll explain her physical features next chappie. Oh! and I don't know Kagome's moms' name so I put Karin Higurashi lol **

**Kikyo: RP does not own Inu- (Interrupted)**

**Kagome: You really are annoying.**

**Kikyo: Excuse me?**

**Kagome: You heard me. NO ONE LIKES YOU. That's why all of the Inuyasha fans like me more and bash you all the time. I don't understand how Inuyasha could want you.**

**Kikyo: I don't need anyone's approval. And how Inuyasha puts up with your annoyance is beyond me. **

**RP: Okay, that's it. Kagome, you're banned from the 'Strings of Fate' story until further notice. **

**Kagome: But, why? BAN HER!**

**RP: You started it. Now get your things and leave at once. I'll call you when I need you, Kay?**

**Kagome: -grumbles- bitch.**

**RP: What did you say?**

**Kagome: Nothin'. –Leaves-**

**RP: Since, Kagome's gone. We have a slot opened! And guess who's joining us? **

**Sesshomaru: You got my money, right?**

**RP: Yes. Now who wants Sesshy in the story?**

**Sesshomaru: I do not want part of this.**

**RP: heheheheh remember Read& Review!**


End file.
